


Day 7: Running out of time

by Anonymous



Series: Boxer week [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Numa is a Rebel, OC character - Freeform, Time Travel, fix-it sort off, oc rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Boil and Waxer get saved by somebody they know very well, but something isn’t what it seems.Time travel fic, where in Rebel Numa, comes to her buire’s aid.
Relationships: Boil & Numa (Star Wars), Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), Numa & Waxer (Star Wars)
Series: Boxer week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902091
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Day 7: Running out of time

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr  
> @love-for-animation.
> 
> Almost laat day of boxer week😭🥺🧡
> 
> Prompt by friend of discord server! Love you🧡

Day 7: Running out of time.

Numa looks at the device in her hands. “Okay how much time do I have to see them?” Stevi looks at her from where he was looking over information on his datapad. 

“If I’m right you will have 3 hours before you are brought back here. There is a tracker in it too, so you should be able to find them. Don’t ask me how, the Jedi told me it would work so I’m not fighting him.” Stevi shrugs, helping Numa getting the device placed in her bracer. “Okay, that should be it. I’m not sure where you will end up, time wise. I only know that you will end up close too uhm Waxer and Boil’s position.” Stevi steps back, grabbing his datapad again. “I’m sorry I can’t guarantee that you will end up on Umbara. I know that that’s where you wanted go to.” Numa smiles at him.

“I’m just happy to see them again and who knows maybe I can warn them.” Stevi gives her a sad smile. 

“I hope you can.” Numa knows he has lost so many too during the reign of the empire, yet he gives her this change instead of saving others. 

“Thank you Stevi, this really means so much to me.” Stevi smiles at her and fixes a few things. He checks his datapad again and then steps away.

“It should be all okay. I guess I will see you in a few hours and uhm try to avoid talking about the future to as many people as you can. I’m not sure yet how changing the past will change our present, but maybe just try to keep it small.” Numa nodes and raises her hand above the button.

“Okay well here goes nothing. See you in a bit.” She pushes the button and everything becomes white around her, she has to close her eyes as it starts to hurt. 

When she opens again, she doesn’t recognize where she is. It seems Stevi at least got it to bring her somewhere. She pulls up the tracker in the device. “Let’s see where you are buire.” The tracker shows her a map from the planet Utapau. Its under the separatist it seems. She looks over the map trying to find two dots, that indicate her buire. She finds them, but where she had expected them to be. She finds the two dots behind enemies lines. That’s not good. She needs to get to them, she needs to know if they are okay. Numa checks where she is and where they are. It will take her at least an hour to get to them. She had hoped this would have been easier. Well no that’s not true, but she had hoped that she would know what was happening. They never told her about this mission or this planet. She has no idea on what’s happening and how she is going to get them out of here. Numa takes a deep breath, she has to do this step by step. First she needs to get to their location. Then she can come up with a plan better.

After a few minutes walking she hears engines running. “No way, I can’t be that lucky.” Numa mumbles. She hides behind some planets and there it is. It’s a tanker with some droids in it. She could use that tanker, but she needs to take down the droids first. She counts two droids walking next to it and she knows there are at least two in the tanker. She grabs her gun. She could do this, but she needs to be quick. She can’t delay too much. She might have 4 hours but if things go wrong, that might not be enough. She aims for the droid close to her and takes a quick shot hitting him dead on, but the others are not alarmed about her position too. The other droid starts to shoot at where she is. She quickly moves away from her position and starts shooting the droid again. After she takes that one down she moves to the tanker, but it was anticipating her. One of the droids sees her and shoots at her. The tanker follows suit. Numa runs back to cover trying to run from the shots. She runs towards the other way and comes from behind. She quickly shoots the droid and climbs up the tanker. She pulls out the droid and lets herself fall down in the tank shooting the other droid. Okay she has transport now she needs to get back to the droid base. She gets the tanker to ride again and takes off towards the base. She lost some minutes with the droids, but this way she will be faster.

About half an hour later she starts to see the base in front of her. She needs to dump the tanker. She doesn’t know any codes and she can’t risk getting caught. She gets up to the rand of the camp, she notices guards. To many guards for her to take on, on her own. She waits around for what feels like ages, when she sees an opening for her to sneak in the camp. When she is in she checks the tracker again. She is close, but she has lost a lot of time while waiting for her opening. She takes a deep breath, she can’t focus on that right now. She makes her way around the camp, trying to find her buire. Then she sees the cages. She sneaks towards them avoiding droids. They seem a lot more stupid than her buire has told her, but she still doesn’t take any unnessesarry risk right now. She walks up towards the cage where two people are in. Clones. Her buire! She walks over towards the cage happy. She looks around to make sure she is alone. She starts working on the door. 

“Hey buire.” Numa says softly opening the cage they are in. 

Boil stands in front of Waxer glaring at her. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Numa.” Boil glares at her, mistrust clear in his eyes.

“That isn’t possible, Numa is a little kid not all grown up. Who are you?” Numa looks at him, annoyed. 

“Can I please explain after I save your shebs? How about this, Waxer you like to bake with me even though Boil has you banned from the kitchen.” Waxer and Boil look at each other shocked. They turn to her and nod. 

“Okay we will believe you for now.” Numa nods and opens the doors. She quietly urges them to leave. Boil and Waxer take their helms and weapons. They run towards the ships outside taking down droids. “Okay one of you get the ship ready the other stays with me to protect the ship. Boil nods pushing Waxer to the ship. “So, you are Numa?” Numa sighs and keeps focusing on the camp around them laying low behind some crates.

“Yes, I am, but we can talk about that later. We got to keep focused on the droids. You two need to get out of here.” Boil looks at her confused. 

“Just us, not you too?” Numa looks back towards Boil for a second. 

“Yeah, I’m here to save you two, am I not?” She winks at him. Before she can say anything else, Waxer appears at the top of the ramp.

“We are good to go.” Numa nods and walks up the ramp together with Boil. 

“Let’s get out of here then.” The three of them take their seats in the cockpit. Waxer as the pilot and Boil as his co-pilot. Numa takes the free seat behind them. Waxer starts the ship, but that gets some unwanted attention. Droids start to turn to the ship. Numa can even see one pointing at them from where she leaned over Boil’s seat. Boil turns his head a little towards her. 

“Go sit down and strap yourself in. This will be a bumpy flight.” Numa listens and sit back, with the rebellion she has learned that bumpy means dangerous.

“Wait do we have guns?” She asks, almost hitting herself in the head for not thinking about that.

“Uhm yeah we have one gunner and a few guns on the front.” Waxer answers, pushing buttons and bringing them up in the air. Numa gets up quickly, making Boil turn to look at her.

“Where are you going?” Numa smirks at him and climbs the ladder. 

“The gun of course.” She climbs up and sits down in the gunner seat. It seems not much different than the guns she has seen so far. She quickly grabs the steering and starts aiming and shooting at the droids, who are shooting at them too now. “It would be really nice to get out of here though!” Numa yells, she can hear cursing from below her. 

“We are trying!” Waxer pulls the ship forward, flying over a group of droids avoiding blasters where he can. 

“The shields are holding Wax, get us out of here.” Numa sees the ship flying away from the camp, she turns her gun around towards the camp and she sees a rocket coming their way. She starts shooting at it hoping to hit it. 

“Rocket coming our way! From 6 O clock.” She can hear one of her buire curse in mando’a. She almost flies out of her seat when the ship makes a dive to the left. She regains her balance and starts shooting again. This time she hits it.

They fly for a bit more before Numa feels it’s safe enough to go down again, to her buire. “Well, guess we should have that talk.” Boil says, yelling when Waxer elbows him in the side. 

“We are thankful for your help of course, but you must understand our position. After all Numa is a little girl, not a grown up like you.” Numa sighs and sits back down in the seat. 

“Well, to start off I’m from the future. Yes I’m Numa, just not your time Numa.” Boil and Waxer look at each other skeptically.

“Future you say? Why are you here then? And have you proof?” Numa sighs, she had expected it wouldn’t be easy but it still stung a little bit. 

“I can tell you about how you found me or I can tell you about how you tried to hide me from the others for a few months. Even though everyone knew I was there. I literally sat with you guys in the mess hall, it wasn’t working. Or I could talk about how I couldn’t sleep the first night and Waxer sang to me, while Boil held me close.” Waxer and Boil look at each other. Some of those could have been told by anyone of the 212th, but that last part was between them. Nobody else knew about it. It was proof enough for them. 

“Okay, but why are you here?” Numa hums playing with the device on her bracer. 

“Well I needed to see you two again and help you out.” Boil raises his eyebrow. 

“Seeing us again? Meaning you don’t see us in your time.” Numa frowns, she isn’t sure if she should mention that they are dead. 

“I meant I had to see you again here and now. I had to save you two. I was told I had to go.” She can’t say the truth and she isn’t completely lying. Stevi did say she should go, just not exactly to this year. “But I don’t have much time anymore. She pulls up the timer. Which stands at 2 hours and 35 minutes. 

“Alright then. We should thank you for your help. Is there anything you can tell us about the future.” Numa nodes, thinking about what she should say. 

“There is one thing I have to tell you. You will have a mission to Umbara don’t under any circumstances, trust him you don’t know.” Boil and Waxer look confused at her, but before they cans at anything Numa holds her hand up. “I can’t say his name, but never trust him you don’t know. No matter what. You can’t trust him who comes to you. He will act good in front of those who trust and follow, but he isn’t to be trusted with your brothers. Don’t trust him you don’t know personally, only through reputation. I wish I could say his name, but I can’t.” Boil and Waxer look at her and see she means it. It's very clear that this is important to her. They both nod at her. They aren’t sure what she means yet, but they know her words will make sense to them at some point. 

“We promise, we won't trust him.” Numa nodes, she looks at the timer again to see that she only has 10 minutes left. 

“I have 10 minutes left before I get pulled back to my time again. I just want to say I love you both so much and we are going to be okay.” Boil and Waxer pull her closer, hugging her. 

“And we love you too, ad’ika. So, so much. I’m very sure you make us so proud.” Waxer softly kisses her forehead. Boil kisses the top of her lakku. They stay like that until Numa’s bracer makes a sound. 

“I guess my time is almost up. I will see you again. Love you both and keep my warning in mind please.” Boil and Waxer nod.

“We will sweetheart. Until later.” Numa nodes, giving them both one last quick hug. 

“Thank you. Love you both so much, buire.” Boil and Waxer smile at her softly.

“And we love you.” They spoke together. 

“You should close your eyes, it gets very bright.” Waxer nods sadly. He closes his eyes, Boil following suit. Numa takes one less deep breath and closes her own eyes when it starts to get bright around her again. When she opens her eyes again, she sees Stevi standing there smiling at her. She smiles back at him. He nods his head and Numa’s smile grows bigger. She did it.


End file.
